


Love is a Dangerous Game

by MaxReboot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, But not that slow I promise, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Dealing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluff will definately happen though, Gangs, Organized Crime, Reader is presumably female, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, a bit of angst, btw first fanfiction!, maybe I'll add more tags later, maybe some smut later idk, wish me luck haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxReboot/pseuds/MaxReboot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were not the first assassin sent to kill Hanzo Shimada, but you planned to be the last. </p><p>When a manipulative crime lord you are indebted to orders you to seduce and kill Hanzo Shimada, you have no other choice. Your family's lives are at stake, and Hanzo Shimada was just a target to you like all the others. It seemed like it would be easy—like a game you rigged from the start—but soon you find it hard to resist Hanzo and his subtle charms. </p><p>Could you actually fall in love with Hanzo? Perhaps this mission wouldn't be as easy as you initially thought.</p><p>**ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Debt Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So, this is the first fanfiction I've ever posted on AO3. Actually, I think this is the first fanfiction I've ever posted online period, so I'm pretty nervous about it all haha. So yeah um... please be gentle with me? I've been really freaking obsessed with Overwatch lately, and Hanzo is one of my favorite characters, so I couldn't resist starting this story I've had in my head for a while haha. I hope you guys enjoy it, and we'll see how it all goes! 
> 
> (Btw, I figured this is obvious, but Overwatch DOES NOT belong to me! Hanzo, Genji, and any other Overwatch characters I may mention are NOT mine. The only thing that is mine is the storyline, and some original characters I plugged in for storytelling purposes. So yeah.)

Today was definitely not going as you had planned.

“I asked you where the _fuck_ did you put my money, Bitch.”

The man’s breath was hot as it blew against your skin; he smelled of stale beer and cheap cigarettes with a tinge of sweat. God he smelled repulsive. The scent made you want to gag, but you resisted. You refused to show a piece of shit like him the smallest sign of weakness. There was no fucking way.

“I already told you I don’t ‘fuckin know, Mac.” You replied coolly, stiffly, your (color) eyes locked with his. He glared at you dangerously, but you held your gaze, keeping your eyes targeted on him. You would never back down.

 _Never show them your weakness… Never show them your weakness..._ You chanted to yourself calmly, slowly.

Mac inched closer to you, lightly grazing your cheek as he brought a hand to it and stoked it softly. You cringed. The feeling of his hand on you was disgusting. It made you want to crawl out of your own skin.

“Get your fucking hand off of me you piece of shit.” You spat at him, narrowing your eyes.

“It’d be a real shame to fuck up a pretty face like yours, doll.” He stroked your cheek again, obviously ignoring your words, then roughly grabbed your cheeks. With his free hand he slid a thin blade free from his belt and held it to your face. It was dangerously close; so close you almost felt the sensation of the blade piercing your flesh.

Mac had managed to track you down, ambush, and trap you in your own apartment—but regardless of your position, you still kept your eyes glued to his. Maybe it was the fear keeping them there, maybe your pride, but you knew damn well you would rather have your face scarred than submit to a piece of shit like him.

“Go to hell,” you snarled at him through clenched teeth. You would remain defiant no matter what—never submit.

“Wrong answer doll,” Mac replied darkly, a maniacal, frustrated type of laughter rumbled in his throat as he stared at you incredulously. You just couldn’t make things easy, could you?

As you continued to glare at him rebelliously, he suddenly yelped in pain then fell to the ground as the sound of shattering glass and the pop of a gun echoed off the walls of the apartment. You watched him writhe in pain in a mixture of amusement and fear. It felt _great_ to see the man who held you captive in your own home scream like a little bitch because he got shot in the shoulder. However, it did _not_ feel great to know that there was a sniper somewhere outside with their gun pointed at the window you were positioned in front of thanks to that asshole who tied you up to a chair in front of it.

Now that you could at move without having to worry about a lunatic slicing your neck open, you quickly threw yourself to the ground and fiddled with the rope around your wrists. You have gotten out of ropes before, so you had no doubt you could do it again. With a bit of effort, you soon managed to slide one hand out of the rope, then the other. Groaning, you rotated your sore wrists and held them. It did not hurt much, but it irritated you to see them bruised the way they were. You had never gotten caught like this before. It was humiliating—it was in your own damn house! But you couldn’t afford to complain about it now. You still had the possible threat of a sniper after you, and Mac’s screaming was annoying as hell.

“Oh _shut up_ ,” you hissed at Mac.

He continued to scream, of course, so you roughly shoved the rope that was once around your wrists into his mouth to temporarily gag him, then threatened to cut out his tongue and feed it to him if he continued to make muffled screams. He quickly complied with a quiet nod.

Once it was silent, it definitely became much easier to process your thoughts. Now that you thought about it, there was no way that sniper was after you. If they were, they definitely would have already killed you—and seeing as how you were still alive—you highly doubted you were their target unless they were a really, _really_ shitty sniper. Mac had you tied to that chair in front of the window for at least an hour. The sniper definitely had the opportunity to plant a bullet in your head at least fifteen different times…

Unless... It couldn’t be…

“Wow (Y/N), I really didn’t expect you to get caught like a helpless little mouse like that,” you heard a familiar voice say, “you’re not becoming soft are you?”

You visibly cringed. Of course it was him. Fuck.

“Oh hey Kent, fancy seeing you here,” you greeted him as you popped up from the ground with an obviously fake smile. You saw him outside, perched on the rooftop of the building next to yours with his modified sniper rile in his hands. You really hoped that Kent wasn’t here for what you thought he was here for, but he already had that shit eating grin on his face that indicated he was. It made you imagine seven different ways you’d _love_ to kill him.

Damn it today _seriously_ was not your day. Out of everyone they could have sent, why did they decide to send _him_? He would never shut up about this, and demand some sort of repayment for ‘saving’ you. As if you needed it. You’ve been in situations like these before, and you’ve gotten out of every single of them on your own with little to no trouble. Sure, in this one you was little more trapped than you were used to, but you knew you would have figured something out.

Eventually, anyway.

“Have I ever told you how much I love those fake grins of yours?” he teased.

“More than a few times now, actually,” you replied sarcastically.

Kent rolled his eyes, then launched a grappling hook into your apartment and swung into it. You groaned when you saw him in the same room as you. It was worse being in the presence of his foulness.

“That guy isn’t having a good day,” Kent commented as he saw Mac on your floor with the rope in his mouth. He was covered in sweat and watching the two of you with wide, fear filled eyes. Kent poked his stomach with his foot, then clicked his tongue.

Here it comes.

“But then again,” he continued, “I don’t think you were either, were you (Y/N)? You know, being tied up and all. I mean, unless you’re into that kind of thing.” He shrugged.

“Shut up Kent you know damn well I could have gotten myself out,” you snapped. You were just waiting for the right time to strike, of course? Of course.

“Sure, sure,” he waved you off, obviously unconvinced. You opened your mouth to say something else, but shut up when you noticed the black scroll strapped to his utility belt.

“Kuro?”

“Yep.”

“Well, what does he want me to do?” you asked him, but it was more like a demand as you reached for the scroll strapped to him. He avoided your advances with a twirl.

“Tsk, tsk. So impatient, (Y/N). You have to--”

“Just give me the fucking scroll.” You fumed, then snatched it from his belt. As the parchment unwound, you quickly scanned the letters. Then the shock appeared on your face.

“I guess you’re glad I didn’t let that mister cut your face now, huh?”

“Are you serious?”

You read the scroll again, wondering if there was a chance you read it all wrong, but there was no mistaking the words printed in silver.

_(Y/N), you remember that large debt you owe me? Prepare yourself to pay it all back in full with this stupidly simple mission. You are to infiltrate the Shimada house—make them believe you can be accepted as one of them—and seduce the head of the family, Hanzo Shimada. Do whatever you must. Lure him with your charm. Your looks. Your body. Whatever, just make him fall for you, then kill him when the time seems right. That’s what you do best, isn’t it? You have three months. Do not fail, or it may turn out that you won’t be the only one paying for that troublesome debt of yours. Understand?  
\- 黒 (Kuro)_

_Kuro._

You thought you wouldn’t hear from him again for a long time. He was someone you loved and respected, but also someone you loathed and feared.

Back when you were on the streets with nothing—stealing to make a living—he found you. You picked many, many pockets with ease, except for one: His. Once you felt your hand slip into his silk pocket, you realized you made a huge mistake. You yanked your hand out and turned to make a run for it, but it was too late. You were ten at the time, with limbs so thin his fingers overlapped when he grabbed your arm, so you didn’t go anywhere. You couldn't. You screamed and began to cry, searching for an enraged face though your blurry, tear-filled vision. Instead, you found someone who looked at you with intrigue.

Kuro saw potential in you that no one did. He spared you, took you in, cleaned you up, and provided a roof for you and the sick mother and siblings you desperately stole for. He trained you, made you skilled and strong, and turned you into somebody—no, something—a weapon to aim at anyone he found troublesome. Even after everything he already gave to you, he still paid you for every job you did, and provided treatment for your sickly mother.

But despite all of the 'kindness' he showed you, Kuro was most definitely _not_ a good man. He was manipulative, and selfish, and not willing do anything if it did not have the potential of benefiting him in some way. Kuro was always sure to remind you of everything he did for you when he had the chance. He wanted to keep the leash around your neck tight; keep you under his control by keeping you bound to him by guilt and compensation. It annoyed you to no end.

Up until now, you never thought it was even possible to fully pay Kuro back. This could be your chance to finally repay him, and be rid of him once and for all.

Although... It was _Hanzo Shimada_ he wanted you to kill. That was a tall order—easily a suicide mission—but you understood why Kuro would want Hanzo dead. The Shimada clan and Kuro's organization were the two biggest crime organizations in Hanamura—they constantly competed with each other. Even though Kuro was skilled at what he did, he never could get his organization ahead of Hanzo's. Hanzo was too cunning, and he always seemed to be five steps ahead of Kuro.

Hanamura was starting to get too small for the two of them. The tension was rising and, at this point, it was all or nothing. Kuro planned to take it all.

"Tell him I'll do it," you replied finally, handing the scroll back to Kent. It was not like you had a choice in the matter anyway—Kuro was definitely threating you by involving your family in this—but it still felt really damn good to act like you did.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive your plans to meet Hanzo, and carry out the preparations necessary to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to say I really appreciate the kudos and wonderful comments I received! Haha it really helps motivate me to write more! It really makes me happy that you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.

You woke up the next morning wrapped in seven blankets and the sound of chirping was in your ear. Thanks to Kent’s stupid decision ‘help’ you by shooting the glass out of your window yesterday, you now had to deal with an angry landlord, a freezing apartment, and birds occasionally flying in to shit on everything. You attempted to swat one bird away from your head, but it wouldn’t leave.

“For fucks sake,” you whined, then looked up at the creature. It ducked its head under one of its wings to peck at its feathers, then you saw a scroll on its back and realized why it remained.

What was it, fucking 1732? Why did Kuro seriously feel the need to go through such trouble to deliver simple messages? There was this great invention called a cellphone that could literally deliver any message you want in the blink of an eye without any of _this_. Did he even have one?

Now that you were finally awake enough to sit yourself up you slipped the scroll out of the bird’s little carrier, then shooed it away with a wild wave of your hand.

The message’s instructions were very clear: you will attend a rather large party being thrown at 10PM by the Shimadas. Obviously this party is not an ordinary one—usually when criminals have parties, they are never just for socializing—it's actually a cover for an important business negotiation Hanzo is supposed to have with a representative for a company called “Uni-Tech”.

Kuro didn't provide much details about Uni-Tech, but he did provide you with which hotel the representative would be staying at before the party. He was expecting you to get into that hotel, interrogate the representative for whatever information they had about Uni-Tech, then get rid of them and take their place. Luckily Kuro was kind enough to provide you with a definite way into the party, and definite way to meet Hanzo—but the rest of the planning would be up to you. At least you were good at improvising, and subterfuge was one of your strong suits. You wouldn’t have made it this far with just your combat skills.

After two hours spent cleaning up your trashed apartment followed by showering and cleaning yourself up, you decided it was time to start preparations to put your plan in motion.

 

\---------------------

You were confident as you strutted out of your apartment lobby, looking flawless and ready to get your show on the road. Some makeup was on your face to really bring attention to all of your natural beauty, and you were wearing a really nice (and expensive) black dress with shiny black heels to match—all provided courtesy of Kuro.

It felt pretty nice to be all dolled up, but you were also a tad bit uncomfortable due to the straps around your thigh. You liked to have at least one gun on you at all times, and since you were in a rather short and fitted dress, you had to wear these ridiculously uncomfortable lacy thigh holsters that allowed you to carry two small .40 pistols with nine bullets each. You would have preferred to keep them in your purse, but you knew they would probably search it before they let you into the party. You still wished you could bring more firepower for encase things went _seriously_ wrong, but this was the best you could do without looking like a walking arsenal.

Soon, a car pulled up in front of you to take you to the Uni-Tech representative’s hotel. It was go time.

 

 

\---------------------

“I-I swear I told you everything I know! Everything!” The Uni-Tech representative—who you soon learned was named Lee—pleaded as you pressed your gun to his head. His eyes were shut tight and his hands were above his head in surrender.

He wasn’t kidding; Lee seriously told you _everything_.

When you located his hotel room, you broke in with ease and slipped in while he was in the bathroom getting ready for the party. When he finally came out whistling some childish sounding tune, he saw you casually relaxed on his bed, began to scream, then shut up when he saw the loaded pistol in your hand. Then he got on his knees, put his hands in the air, and offered to do whatever you wanted if you spared his life. You laughed at how pathetic he was for someone who was entirely robotic with the exception of his head and right arm. He actually could have been a formidable opponent if he knew how to utilize his mostly metallic frame, but hey, you were not complaining. This was way easier than you imagined.

By the time you was done making demands, you knew just about everything you needed to know about Uni-Tech. Lee leaked everything like a broken faucet, and he even gave you his laptop and password, which he claimed contained even more information that could be useful.

“I-If you really want my job so badly, I’m not complaining lady, j-just take it from me,” he sputtered. “Shit, it isn’t worth throwing my life away for! Y-You just have to change my name to yours in the system. All the company uses to identify me some numbers they assigned, so they wouldn’t even notice! They wouldn’t care! I won’t say a word I promise! I’ll—”

“Yeah, I’ll make sure you won’t say a word,” you interrupted him, cocking your gun. You resisted the urge to smile as you watched him flinch at the sound with tears rolling down his cheeks. You really had no intention to kill him, you just found it funny to mess around with him a little. You moved in close to his ear, then shouted. “Bang!”

Lee screamed at the top of his lungs, you burst into laughter.

As your laughter died down, you quieted him down. “Okay okay, relax Lee! Sorry, I was messing around! I’m not going to kill you,” you assured him through exhausted coughs and giggles.

“What the fuck?! I almost had a heart attack! You’re fucking crazy, lady! You’re a fucking lunatic!” He snapped at you between panicked gasps. You decided to take his insults without bruising him, since that _was_ a jerky thing for you to do, then quieted him down again.

“Calm down, I said sorry,” you shot him a dangerous look as warning, then continued. “Look, all you have to do is take this pill for me, then you’ll forget everything that happened. I have a ride for you downstairs that will take you home with some cash for being so cooperative, then you go back to living like nothing happened. Easy, right?”

Lee looked at you suspiciously, then at the pill you offered him.

“Are you sure—”

“Look, if I wanted to kill you, I would have already. Now are you going to do this or not? I’m kind of on a fucking timer here.”

Finally, Lee nodded then took the pill from you and swallowed it. As he began to lose consciousness, you called the driver downstairs, told him where to take Lee after he dropped you off, and then tucked a generous sum of money into his pocket as you promised. Lucky for him, you were generally a woman of your word.

Everything was going according to plan. You looked at the clock, saw it read 9:15, then smiled. You had plenty of time to read over everything on Lee’s laptop in the car, and to prepare yourself for phase two of the plan. You had no doubt that this part would be much more complicated than what you previously had to deal with, but you were confident you could carry it out successfully.

You were ready to meet Hanzo, and stare into those mysterious dark eyes of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Hanzo wasn't int this chapter, but I promise he's in the next one! Stay tuned! I'll try to update ASAP, I'm pretty excited to get him involved. :P


	3. Fashionably Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, you arrive at the party, but things aren't quite as you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took a while to update! From now on, I'll try to update once or twice every week, but of course I can't promise that it will always work out that way... Anyway, here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Eventually, your car arrived in front of the Shimada house.

Eventually.

Thanks to a five car collision that injured about a dozen people, traffic was horrible. So even though your destination was about twenty minutes away from the hotel it took you about an hour to get there. Last time you checked your phone for the time it read 10:02—now it had to have been 10:30 at the very least. Oh well, you were late, but it was due to reasons beyond your control. If anything, perhaps it could be used to your advantage. In the movies there was always something more alluring about the guest who arrived later. All eyes would be on you—you would be a mystery—and that’s exactly what you needed to spark Hanzo’s interest in you.

The chauffeur quickly got out of the driver’s seat and ran over to your side to open your door for you. One stiletto clad foot popped out of car, then the other as you began to emerge. The chauffeur took your hand and escorted you to the door of the large, traditional Japanese style mansion that was the Shimada house, then wished you luck and left.

You stared at the door, feeling a little anxious.

How would you even manage to seduce Hanzo anyway? You could not just throw yourself at him or flash your legs and hope he’d come running. You had to play this carefully. Were you even Hanzo’s type? You’ve always been told that you were attractive, but people had their own preferences. What if it was not enough? What if—

No, you had to stop doubting yourself.

 _Just be yourself_ , you thought.

You sighed, feeling a little strained even though you had just arrived, then you put on your best smile, and walked in.

 

 

\---------------------

Finally, Hanzo got away.

He managed to slip out of the large main-hall where the party was being held, and retreated to a nearby balcony outside. It could only be for a moment—his absence would be noticed if he was away too long—but he planned on making the most of the time, no matter how brief. He sighed and let his shoulders fall with his relief, his previously straight posture easing into a slouch for the first time that night.

He knew what his duty was—he knew he had to maintain his guise of perfection for the sake of his clan, his family, but there was only so much he could endure. The forced smiles and small-talk annoyed him to no end. Hanzo was never a fan of social gatherings, but it was essential that he do this every so often to maintain good relations with allies. He did it for the sake of the clan—for the sake of honor.

 

 

\---------------------

It had been only fifteen minutes since you arrived at the party, and the other guests were already agitating you. Since you were attractive, every so often a man or a woman would attempt to flirt with you in the hopes that you would accept their advances, but you mostly pretended to not notice them, or smiled and went off in the opposite direction. There were also those who were interested in speaking to you because of your association with the Uni-Tech company, and they tried to get some information out of you. Apparently it was a big mystery of a company to everyone, so you simply gave a business card to those who inquired (you found a bunch in Lee’s hotel room, so you made sure to take some, figuring they would come in handy) and told them to call the company directly with any questions.

You knew you could not waste too much time with the guests, they were irrelevant, but Hanzo was top priority. You asked one of his attendants where he was, making it clear that it was urgent and business related, but apparently he did not know where he was for the time being. He assured you he would be back soon, and instructed you to wait patiently. You sighed, really not enthusiastic about waiting because people would undoubtedly come back around to pester you, but you had no other choice.

With heavy steps, you began to walk towards an empty corner with plans to keep a low profile there until he returned, but then you noticed a door that was ajar a little further down the hall. Looking closely, you noticed the lights of the bustling city of Hanamura, and realized that the door led outside. You presumed it was a balcony since you were on the second floor.

You were not sure if you were allowed to go down that way, but it was not like someone said it was off limits, so you proceeded further down the hall until you reached the balcony.

 _I’ll only be out there for a while_ , you told yourself.

Given the choice, you would have gladly spent the rest of the night there until the party was over—socializing was that exhausting for you—but you knew it was not an option. You slowly pushed the door open, enjoying the feeling of the subtle breeze as you became exposed to the open air, then noticed a figure leaning on the balcony’s railing.

Oh shit, you were not alone out there.

Judging by the person’s shape and attire, they appeared to be a man. He was not facing you, so all you could see was his black hair, black suit, and shiny black shoes. You started to turn around, planning to shut the door behind you then swiftly make your way back to the hall where the party was being held, but then you heard his voice. It was low and strong with a thick Japanese accent, but not so thick that you could not understand him.

“Stay,” he commanded without turning around to look at you. You froze, wondering how he noticed you where there. It was unnerving. Was it the heels? Damn, they were such inconvenient shoes.

You started to wonder why he spoke to you in English and not Japanese, considering you were in Japan, but then you realized that a lot of the people at the party were speaking only English, and were not Japanese themselves. Perhaps he assumed you were the same.

You did know some Japanese—you’ve been living in Hanamura ever since Kuro brought you there with him, so it’s only natural you started to pick some of it up—but English was your native language. You preferred to speak it when you could, so it’s not like you were complaining about it.

“I-I just wanted some air,” you stuttered, then shuffled around awkwardly in your place. He said to stay, you were staying. Now what? He was just a person—there was no reason you _had_ to listen to him—but something about him seemed incredibly commanding and dignified. You felt a little intimidated.

Despite your apprehension, you decided to approach the railing and perch yourself on it, about a yard away from the mysterious strange man. You stared at the cityscape in silent wonder. You never realized how beautiful the city lights looked at night.

“Not enjoying the party?” The mysterious stranger finally asked candidly.

“I’ve never been much of a party person,” you admitted with a short chuckle, then you paused. “I take it you’re not enjoying it much either?”

“It is too…” he trailed off, “suffocating in there. It is a room of puppets, not people.”

“Then why did you come?” you asked, curious.

“It is my duty—my obligation to my clan.” He replied.

“Obligation?” you repeated quietly, confused. Was it really such a big deal for people to come to these things? Then you repeated his words in your head. _His clan_.

You quickly whipped your head to the left to look at the stranger to confirm your suspicions.

It was _him_. It was Hanzo Shimada.

The light outside was dim, so you could not see too much of his features, but there was no mistaking his eyes as the city lights sparked his mysterious dark irises with light.

  
Your head was spinning. What were you going to do? Meeting him alone like this was a perfect opportunity to get him interested, but you had no time to plan how you were going to do that! You kept telling yourself to just be yourself and let things happen, but what if that was not enough? What if everything failed? Kuro would never forgive you, and you would not be the only one paying the price for your failure—he made it clear your family was be at risk too.

No, you _seriously_ had to stop doubting yourself this time. Kuro would not have sent you on this mission if he did not think you were capable—he was not a man to waste time and resources on things he was not completely confident in. You remembered the decision you made earlier to just be yourself, and decided to go with it. If it failed, you would figure something out, but right now, it was better than nothing.

“Oh, I hadn’t realized it was you, Mr. Shimada,” you replied, smiling.

“Ah, so you know of me?” he raised his brow, “I seem to be at a disadvantage, since I do not know who you are Miss.”

“You will,” you replied curtly.

“Oh? When, might I ask?” He finally turned his head to look at you, his eyes briefly glancing over the entirety of your form before sticking to your face. You swore you saw him smirk at you, but the lighting was pretty dim outside, so you could be mistaken.

You carefully slid off of the ledge and stood in front of Hanzo, your (color) eyes staring at his. “Mr. Shimada, good things come to those who wait,” you hummed.

Hanzo’s lips parted as he searched for something to say, but nothing would come out. His mind was blank as he continued to look into your eyes, attempting to read them.

There was something about you that was off… Something he did not expect. You were not like the other guests—they lacked animation, anything that made them seem exceptional. But you? You were different. You were a compelling mystery, and he wanted to learn more.

“I’m sure I’ll see you soon, Mr. Shimada,” was all you said before you slipped back into the hall, the sounds of your clicking heels trailing away.

Hanzo silently watched you leave, intrigued. He gave the city one last glance before walking in after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, more is on the way! I actually just remembered that I will be traveling outside of the country (I'm in the US) next week for vacation, so I don't know if I'll have an update ready next week, but I'll try! Maybe I'll try to get it done on the plane...


	4. Proper Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for waiting a bit for this new chapter because I was on vacation, but I tried to get it written as soon as possible because I enjoy writing this story and sharing with you guys! Hope you enjoy! Here's a quick rundown of some... fillers(?) that I use for names and stuff so people don't get confused.
> 
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (F/N) = Your First name specifically  
> (L/N) = Your Last name specifically

* * *

You did not know why you decided to leave Hanzo when you did, but you did.

You instantly regretted the decision as soon as you were three steps into the hall—damn you and your improvisation—but it was too late to go back without looking awkward, so back into the party you went. For some reason your gut was telling you to play a little hard to get in order to lure in Hanzo, and you desperately hoped your gut wasn’t wrong.

“Um, excuse me Miss?” You felt a tap on your back and heard a woman’s voice as soon as you returned to the hall where the party was being held. It startled you, so you froze, but for the most part maintained your composure as you turned around to face the woman. She was clearly older than you by at least five years and quite attractive, with long black hair and round glasses hanging on her nose.

“I’m sorry to bother you Miss,” she apologized while displaying a demure smile, “but I was told that you were looking for Mr. Shimada to discuss urgent business. Am I right to assume that you are the Uni-Tech representative we have been anticipating?”

You hesitated for a moment, still a little unaccustomed to your new association with the company, but quickly returned her smile as you remembered that you were indeed the representative she was talking about. You made a mental note to not slip up like that again—did not want to come off as suspicious. Time to put on the charm.

“Yes I am,” you replied coolly, extending your hand and maintaining your poise. “I am (F/N). (F/N) (L/N). I was looking for Mr. Shimada to discuss some potential deals. Uni-Tech has no doubt that a collaboration between our two groups will be beneficial for both of our parties.”

The woman took your hand and briefly shook it. “A pleasure to meet you, Miss. (L/N). I am Kira, and I couldn't agree more.” She released your hand. “Mr. Shimada will be back shortly, but in the meantime I can take you to a private room to wait in until he returns. It is comfortable and filled with amenities I’m sure you will find pleasing.”

Mentally, you were cheering. Anywhere was better than being in a room filled with people that seemed dead-set on bothering you. You smiled gratefully before dipping you head into a little bow to show your gratitude. “That is fine, thank you Kira.”

“Of course, please follow me, Ma’am.” She instructed you with a wave of her hand in the direction.

\---------------------

 

“Mr. Shimada, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Hanzo closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he heard the familiar voice of one of his attendants behind him. It had been less than a minute, and reality was already back to bite him in the ass. Wonderful. His eyes opened as he exhaled, then he turned around to face the woman. He could see she was quite frantic, with disheveled hair and ruffled clothes, and her shoulders quickly rose and fell and she struggled to catch her breath—she must have ran around to find him. He almost felt bad for her. Almost. Perhaps if it was any other day, he would have, but the party irritated him and made him feel less empathetic than he usually was.

“Kira,” he addressed the woman calmly, forcing a small smile on his face. “I apologize for being a burden. I went outside for some air and lost track of time. It will not happen again.”

“Of course, sir,” she bowed quickly, “but please come with me, that _very important_ visitor is here. She was looking for you earlier, but you were out at the time so someone urged her to wait. I have her waiting for you in one of the lounge rooms. If you will follow me, she is right this way.”

Kira then turned on her heels and walked off. Hanzo clicked his tongue in irritation before following her. He wanted to search for the mysterious woman he had encountered on the balcony, but it would have to wait. He knew how important this visitor was to the future of his clan. Oftentimes, what Hanzo wanted and what he had to do did not overlap thanks to his position. Soon, he was led to a small room not too far from the main hall with two well-armed men guarding the door. They bowed as soon as they saw him—Hanzo nodded his head in acknowledgement of their respect.

“She’s in here sir,” Kira gestured to the door. “I will take my leave now.”

“Of course. Thank you, Kira.”

Kira bowed briefly before quickly making her way back to the main hall to attend to other duties.

Hanzo took a moment to straighten his posture and tighten his tie a bit before sliding the door open. In the room he saw a woman staring out of a large circular window, her eyes glued to the view of the busy city outside.

“Good Afternoon Ma’am,” he started, “I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you. I trust it will not hinder a future relationship between your group and mine?”

“Oh, not at all Mr. Shimada,” you replied then turned to face him with a smile on your face. He paused when he saw you, visibly shocked. It made you chuckle. “Surprised?”

 “Quite,” Hanzo admitted, briefly averting his eyes. “Though I cannot help but wonder… Why didn’t you say anything when we were on the balcony?”

You let your fingers drum against your thigh as you thought. “Hmm, I guess I was interested in seeing a bit of the real you.”

“The real me?”

“If you knew who I was you’d do _exactly_ what you are doing now.”

Hanzo looked confused. “What do you mean?”

You began to circle him, examining him in entirety as you looked him up and down with each step. This puzzled him even more.

“Miss, what are you—”

“You’re standing too straight and you’ve tightened your neck tie,” you observed, crossing your arms. “Also your greeting sounded rehearsed, and you’ve put on more cologne, haven’t you?”

Again, Hanzo paused. He stared at you quietly, trying to read you, but it was futile. You cocked your brow and tilted your head a little; now you were the confused one. You were about to say something, but then Hanzo cleared his throat and offered you a drink from a mini-bar in the room. You graciously accepted, asking if he had any water since you were not a big fan of alcohol. He nodded, then urged you to take a seat while he began to pour you a glass.

“You still never told me your name,” he said while handing you the glass. He took a seat a seat next to you.

“(Y/N),” you replied, finally deciding there was no point in keeping it a secret anymore. You accepted the glass gratefully, nodding as a thank you before taking a small sip.

“(Y/N),” he repeated, testing out your name. “It suits you.”

“Oh? How does it suit me?” You asked, curious.

“It is beautiful.” He replied simply, keeping his eyes on yours as the words rolled off of his tongue.

You choked on your water.

“I-I’m flattered, Mr. Shimada, but we really should get down to business now,” You sputtered, grabbing your phone. You began to prepare the holographic presentation that was stored on it. “Time really isn’t on our side today, so we should get this out of the way.”

“Of course,” Hanzo nodded, “I apologize if my comment made you uncomfortable, Ms. (L/N).”

“No, no,” you smiled with a light blush on your cheeks, “but there is a better time for such conversation, yeah?”

“Ah, of course…”

Soon, you placed your phone on a coffee table in the room. Bright blue light projected from it as you initiated the presentation, a holographic screen materializing above it. You stood in front of Hanzo, cleared your throat as the first slide appeared on the hologram, and then began to recite the sale’s pitch you rehearsed over and over in the car.

\---------------------

 

After about an hour passed, you were finally reaching the end of your presentation. It was _much_ longer than you thought it would be.

“…At Uni-Tech we strive to produce perfection—nothing less,” you began to conclude. “On behalf of the company, I assure you that our prototypes will work perfectly and efficiently.” Finally, you put your hands on your lap and bowed gracefully, signifying the end of your presentation.

Hanzo was quiet the entire time, but he seemed genuinely interested in your presentation. Although, you did notice the few times his eyes would flicker away from the screen to your direction, and linger there for a while before flickering back. It was a good sign for you, but you couldn’t help but get a little flustered every time you noticed it.

Hanzo stroked his neatly trimmed beard with his thumb and index finger. “Inform your company that the Shimada look forward to testing out their prototypes, and that I look forward to seeing impressive results.”

“Of course,” you nodded while resisting the urge to scream.

 _This_ was the important business negotiation? They seriously threw a huge party for an hour long chat and confirm? You wondered what the point was—it was such a simple transaction it baffled you—but you figured it was better than having some complicated chat that made things harder than it was. Well, at least Hanzo did not ask too many questions—then that _really_ would have made things complicated.

Hanzo offered you his hand to conclude the deal with a handshake. You accepted his hand firmly and shook it in synchronization with his shake.

Well, that was that.

“Well, now that business is concluded we can return to the party if you wish to,” Hanzo suggested as he released your hand. You frowned at the thought of forcing yourself to socialize with all of those phony people.

“Er, what if I do not wish to,” you asked, clearly not eager to go the party. Hanzo looked amused by your lack of enthusiasm.

“Then I can have Kira show you to your room, you have no obligation to attend.”

“That sounds good,” you began to reply. “Wait, my room?! What do you mean my room?” You were clearly confused now.

“Oh, I assumed you knew,” Hanzo said, raising a brow. “You’re supposed to stay here and monitor us as we test the prototypes—make sure we use them correctly, mainly. Also I’m sure your company would want some feedback on them.”

Ah, so that’s what that “prototype-results” folder on Lee’s computer was for... You probably should not have skipped that part, but you didn’t think it was related to the mission at all.

“I think the company neglected to tell me that part,” you chuckled nervously, twisting your fingers in your hair. “I didn’t even pack.”

“That is fine. I can have Kira lend you clothes for the night, then have someone drive you to your place tomorrow so you can pick up some clothes.”

“No, its fine,” you replied distractedly, “Um, do you mind if I make a quick phone call? I need to, ah, call someone at Uni-Tech to ask them why they didn’t tell me about this.”

“Oh, of course,” Hanzo nodded. “Unfortunately, I must go anyway. I have some people who have been requesting me at the party.” You saw a hint of exhaustion in his eyes, and felt a little bad for him. You definitely knew how tiring it was to put on an act in front of those people.

“I wish you luck on that battle field,” you joked, offering him a small smile.

“I will not be defeated so easily,” he chuckled before leaving the room.

Finally, you were alone. You let out a long sigh of relief, and let yourself fall onto one of the couches in the room.  That went _way_ better than you expected, but so much happened in such a short about of time. After a quick rest, you picked up your cellphone, and dialed a number.

“Tell me you have good news,” a familiar voice said on the opposite line.

“Nice to hear from you too, Kuro.” You rolled your eyes.

“Cut the bullshit (Y/N),” he replied impatiently, “what’s the status of things.”

“Everything is going as planned, and a little extra luck has come our way. I’m going to need some money for clothes,” you smirked.

“Money for clothes? What is this—?”

“Turns out I’m going to be staying here for a while,” you interrupted him. “I’ll explain more later, but just send me the money so I don’t have to take them to my house. They’ll be on to me if I do.”

“Fine,” Kuro grumbled. “Tell what this about when you can. Do not fail.”

“Come on Kuro, when have I failed you?”

He hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Haha I've actually gotten some of the next one written already, so it should be out soon! *Possibly* this week, but if not then next week definitely.


	5. Sweet Dreams

“ _This_ is my room?” You questioned Kira incredulously, staring at her wide-eyed and utterly surprised. She confirmed with a nod, her round glasses sliding further down the bridge of her nose with the motion.

“Yes Miss (L/N), this room is yours. I hope you find it to be an adequate place to live while you monitor the prototypes.”

“Yes, without a doubt,” you said as you walked into the room and looked around.

It was _way_ more luxurious than you were used to, that’s for sure.

Despite the house’s traditional Japanese style exterior and architecture, it had a lot of modern arrangements and amenities. There was the expected stuff like a (large) bed, a (large) bathroom, and a (large) closet—but then there were luxuries like heated floors, a holo-screen TV, and a small fridge that was already stocked with drinks and snacks. When you went inside the bathroom your mouth literally dropped when you saw a shower _and_ a large bath tub that you knew you had to soak in while you had the chance. Oh, and the toilet fucking _talked_. Why? You had no idea, but it was the coolest unnecessary thing you’ve ever seen. You wondered if it had a name.

“I left some pajamas for you on the bench at the foot of your bed. Breakfast will be prepared at seven o’clock in the morning, and dinner will be at seven in the afternoon,” Kira started. “Lunch times vary because Hanzo usually prefers to take his guests out for lunch, but if you get hungry do not hesitate to ask any one of us assistants to prepare you something. It is not a problem. Is there anything else you need before I leave, Miss (L/N)?” She asked you as you continued to survey the room.

“Ah, no I don’t believe so,” you trailed off, still trying to process every word she said. Things were happening so fast it was hard to keep up. First you were at this party you did not want to be at, then you met Hanzo, and he called you pretty—no, _beautiful_ —and suddenly you were supposed to be living here, and then you called Kuro and—

Oh shit. Kuro. You still had to explain to him what was happening. Oh! And he gave you money for new clothes, didn’t he?

 “Actually! Wait, I just remembered something,” you suddenly blurted out as Kira neared the door. She looked at you expectantly. “Could I, um, possibly go shopping for clothes tomorrow? I know Hanzo said I could be driven to my place to pack but my place is really, _really_ far from here. It would be more convenient to just buy new clothes nearby. So I don’t have to loose valuable time I could spend monitoring the prototypes,” you added to really sell it.

“Oh, of course Miss. I can have a car arranged to take you wherever you like,” she smiled, then asked again if there was anything else you needed. You politely declined, then watched the door shut behind her with a smile on your face. Alone. At. Last.

Laughing, you let yourself fall backwards into the bed, plopping into the plushy mattress with a dull ‘thud’. You could hardly believe how _soft_ it was! It was how you imagined a cloud would feel like if people could actually lie on them.

\---------------------

 

Thinking about clouds caused you to have a memory from when you were about 13 years old.

On your days off from training with Kuro, you had time to spend with your family. You were lying on the grass with your three siblings—one brother and two sisters—pointing out the images the clouds seemed to make in their organic shapes.

You were the oldest. Your brother, Reece, was the second oldest and only a year younger than you. Cora and Kaliope, or "Kali", were your two sisters, and they were twins who were a whole seven years younger than you. Technically Kali was older than Cora, but they were both the babies in the family.

“Hey guys, look at that cloud over there,” you pointed excitedly, “doesn’t it look kind of like a dragon?”

“I guess?” Recce squinted, trying to see the image as you saw it, but he clearly was not as imaginative as you were. Or maybe he just lacked the enthusiasm. “Nah, I can’t really see it, sis.” He shrugged.

“What’s a ‘dway-gon’?” Cora asked as she stared at you with those big, curious eyes of hers.

“Yeah, I wanna know too!” Kali chirped in, bouncing on her little toes excitedly.

Kuro had told you about dragons when you asked him about a painting on his wall, and you found them fascinating. He told you that the painting was meant to tell a story, and after hours of nagging to know what it was about, he finally told you. Maybe you could tell the twins too, if you could remember it well enough.

 “Well,” you started, “they’re not real, but they’re super cool. They’re kind of like lizards, but much, much bigger with sharp teeth and claws!” You stretched out your arms to try and emphasize the creature’s large scale, and curved your fingers to try and imitate claws.

“They sound kind of scary,” Cora mumbled, holding her twin’s hand tightly.

“No, don’t be afraid. I think they can be nice,” you smiled. "Hey, Kuro told me this story about dragons. Want to hear?”

The twins both said yes in unison, and even Reece was interested now, but that hardly surprised you. Reece always got interested when Kuro was involved. He was dying to meet the man and wanted to train with him like you, but you always told him no. He didn’t understand Kuro like you did. He was ruthless and conniving, and you would be damned if you let your siblings get chained to him too. Reece mistook your protectiveness as selfishness, and you knew he resented you for it, but you didn’t mind. If he hated you, he hated you, but at least he wouldn’t have to carry the same burdens you carried—the sins and blood on your hands.

“Well, long ago there were two dragons who were brothers,” you started, holding up two fingers. “One was the dragon of the north wind and one was of the south wind. Together, they upheld balance and harmony in the heavens, but one day the brothers argued over who could better rule the land.” You shook your head cheerlessly. “Their argument escalated, and one day they began to fight each other in the sky. Then one dragon—the dragon of the south wind I think—killed his brother, and he fell down to earth and shattered the land.” You paused, partially to see their reaction, partially because you struggled to remember what came next. You cleared your throat.

“Even though the dragon of the south won, he was not happy. He realized the loneliness that came with his victory. The dragon’s sadness was not good for the world, and it threw off the balance of harmony and discord—peace and chaos. The dragon led a sad life until a man called out to him and asked, ‘why are you so sad?’ The dragon told him ‘I killed my brother to gain power, but without him I am lost.’ The stranger told him he had to forgive himself, and to become a human like him to better understand. He did, and he saw things clearly for the first time. Soon, the man he spoke to revealed that he was his brother, the dragon of the north wind, and together they traveled so they could try and fix the chaos they unleashed upon the world with their violence.”

Cora and Kali gasped at the end of the story, seemingly astonished even though you doubted they understood half of it. It still made you happy that they seemed to appreciate it. Reece seemed less impressed, but that was just how he was, so it was hard to tell if he actually liked it or not.

“Thanks for the story, sis!” Cora and Kali laughed. “We’re gonna to play dway-gons now!”

“Alright, but don’t get too rough with each other,” you warned them, “or else we can’t get ice cream later. I just got paid, so I have a little extra to spend. We can’t tell mom though, you know how she is when we do ‘unnecessary’ stuff.”

“We won’t,” they giggled, and began to chase each other. You looked at Reece too, and he rose his brow.

“I’m no snitch,” he frowned. “I thought you would know that.”

“Yes, yes I know, but…” You trailed off.

“Yeah, you ‘can’t be too careful’ or whatever. I get it,” he sighed. “Being a murderer makes you paranoid, huh?”

“What?” You asked him a little stunned, a little annoyed, but mostly _hurt_. Your voice cracked.

“Shit. Look, I-I didn’t mean to say that—”

“No, its fine,” you said quietly. “Let’s just go get some ice cream, huh?” Reece remained silent.

You looked up at the sky with watery eyes and saw the dragon clouds were gone. Only puffy wisps of white remained, slowly evaporating into nothing.

\---------------------

You woke up with tears in your eyes.

You didn’t even realize you fell asleep, but thanks to the bed’s comfort and your preexisting exhaustion, you quickly dozed off as soon as you hit the mattress. The mascara you forgot to take off was running with your tears, so you ran to the bathroom to wash your face.

You splashed some water on your face and stared at your reflection; it was a pitiful sight. Your eyes were all red and puffy looking, your makeup was smudged, and your hair was a disheveled mess. You sighed. Maybe it was time to use that tub you saw.

You filled the tub with water and a sweet floral soap that smelled something like peony and magnolia, then sunk your nude body into the water. It was a little hotter than you expected, but it still felt wonderful. You sighed and let your body slide deeper in until you were completely submerged from the neck down. The tub was large and deep enough for you to sit in it comfortably without having to fold up your knees.

You let your eyes fall close, and enjoyed the serenity and calmness of the moment. Relaxation was almost the only thing that occupied your mind. Almost. No matter how hard you tried, there was still _something_ that invaded your thoughts again and again. You tried to push that thought away.

Soon, you finished up your bath and went back into the room to quickly change into the pajamas Kira left for you on the padded bench—it was a simple black cami and shorts set made out of satin with a bit of lace that decorated the edges. A small note next to the clothing said:

_I hope you find these pajamas suitable. I bought them a while ago but never wore them, so you can keep them if you like. Consider it a gift._

_-Kira_

You smiled and mentally thanked Kira. So far she had been nice and incredibly helpful to you. Maybe it was just because it was her job, but regardless you appreciated it. Once you slipped into the pajamas you climbed into bed, and turned off the lights. You were surrounded by darkness.

_“It’s beautiful… You’re beautiful.”_

You heard his voice in your head, then saw the curve of a smile on his full lips. It was beautiful too.

Then red washed over it all, and his smile was gone.

You looked down and saw blood on your hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long time it took me to post this. I had writer's block for the longest time, and my dog also isn't well right now so it's been a little hard for me lately... but I think everything is alright with her now, and my writer's block is gone so hopefully I can update more frequently now. Again, thanks for reading and enjoying my writing, and I appreciate all of your kind comments! :)


	6. Calm Down

Your eyes flicked open as you woke up in a panic, breathing quickly as you felt yourself shudder with anxiety. You yanked the sheets off—they were damp with sweat—then slapped a hand over your pounding chest.

 _It was just a dream_ , you whispered to yourself. Just a dream, but it was so _vivid—s_ o _realistic_ —you could have sworn it was really happening.

First there was blood on your hands, then it pooled around your feet and continued to pour into the space around you until you were completely submerged in it—drowning in it. You gasped for air, but only blood filled your mouth and lungs as you suffocated. It burned.

A chilling voice you couldn’t recognize spoke to you as you struggled. It taunted you. It haunted you. It reminded you of your sins.

_“Murderer…”_

All you saw was blood.

_“Murderer…”_

All you felt was blood.

_“MURDERER!”_

All you tasted was blood.

Then you finally woke up almost wishing you did not. Tears began to slide down your cheeks.

\---------------------

Hanzo froze as he heard the muffled sound of sniffling coming from the other side of the door. He stood there in solemn silence, quietly contemplating what to do.

Originally, Hanzo’s intention was to simply tell you that breakfast was ready since he wasn’t sure if Kira had told you or not. But now that he heard crying coming from your room, he wasn’t sure how to proceed. A part of him said that it would be better to leave—it wasn’t his business anyway—but another part told him to stay, to knock, to help.

After careful consideration, Hanzo’s sense of empathy—or perhaps it was just curiosity—won.

His hand rose, then he knocked on the door.

\---------------------

You froze completely as you heard hollow tapping echo from the other side of the room. You stopped fidgeting. You stopped sniffling. You stopped breathing. Slowly, you turned your head to the door and stared at it in silence. You could feel it compel you—urge you to open it without a second thought—but you stubbornly rebelled.

How could you let someone see you like this? You looked like a mess, and thanks to your puffy red eyes it was obvious that you had been crying. Maybe you could act like you were sleeping, pretend you never head the door…

You shook your head.

No, that would never work. You had no choice but to face whoever was out there.

With a sigh, you rolled out of the bed with the covers still wrapped around your shoulders, then slid the door open.

“Ah, good morning.” Hanzo greeted you from the hall in his usual nonchalant manner.

“Good morning?” You replied in confusion, your eyebrows furrowed. Mentally, you started screaming.

_Why is he here? Why is he here? Why is he here?_

“I am sorry to impose (Y/N),” Hanzo started, “but I came to inform you that breakfast is ready. I was not sure if Kira told you or not.”

“Oh. Right,” you replied awkwardly. “Yeah, she told me. I’ll be there soon. Thanks.”

You smiled at him with your hand on the door. Waiting for him to leave—ready to close the door behind him. But after thirty seconds of smiling and waiting, you realized in silent horror that he _was not going to leave_. Your smile fell, and you stood in uncomfortable silence until Hanzo finally spoke.

“Are you alright, (Y/N)?” He asked suddenly, his countenance the very definition of concerned. He was staring at your face—tracing the light trail of tears down your cheeks with his eyes, and noticing the slight flush in your cheeks. You quickly turned away from him.

“I’m fine,” you replied sharply, vaguely annoyed by the way he looked at you.

You knew that look all too well—it was way people looked at you when your father died, or when your mother got sick, or when they saw you huddled with your siblings on the street. They were eyes of pity—not concern, not empathy—and it disgusted you.

“Are you sure—”

“—I’m fine! Fine!” You snapped, feeling your irritation spill over. You knew how such an outburst could jeopardize your mission, but at the moment, you did not give a _shit._ You wanted nothing more than to be alone, or to go home. You wanted to see your sisters again and hug them so tightly, or see your brother and attempt to braid his hair again. You just wanted to fucking _live—_ to have your freedom back for a while, even if it was never really yours to begin with.

You just couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Your lips trembled, your eyes watered, then you cried. You cried and cried, and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t stop yourself. The tears kept on flowing. You were overwhelmed by the amount of emotions you felt—a dangerous mixture of sadness, fear, anger, embarrassment, and more than anything else, _regret._

Through your tears and sniffles you tried to hide yourself under the covers around you, and apologize to Hanzo at the same time. You couldn’t imagine how disgusting you probably looked; there was no way he’d fall for your now. You fucked up. There was no way. You would never see your family again. Kuro would _never_ leave you alone. You tugged the blanket over your head in shame. Your pride was in shambles, you didn't know what to do.

“I-I’m so sorry Hanzo,” you stuttered between your sobs. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” You apologized over and over again like a broken record.

You didn’t want to see Hanzo’s face. You could already visualize the disgust, you didn’t want to actually face it. In the darkness provided under the blanket you imagined the way his face was cringing at you—his brows would furrow, his nose would crinkle, his lips would be in a thin line of distaste. His arms would be around you—

—Wait his arms around you?

You shook as if to physically shake the thought away from your mind, but felt the constraint of arms around your blanket-draped body when you tried. You couldn’t see under the covers, but it wasn’t hard to figure out what was happening. Hanzo’s arms were around you in a tight yet gentle embrace.

“I had a brother once,” Hanzo finally said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. “He used to cry a lot when were boys, but I soon learned that he would calm down if I held him like this.” He paused, and you could hear the slight change in his breathing as he contemplated what to say next. “I know something like this is a little inappropriate, forgive me, but I did not know what else to do. Calm down. Please stop crying (Y/N). My brother used to tell me, ‘Shiawase wa mo sude ni dekiagatte iru mono ja nai. Jibun no kodo ga hikitsukeru mono da’. It means happiness comes from your own actions. You will not be happy if you stay in your room and cry, (Y/N).”

You inhaled deeply and let your eyes close for a moment as he continued to hold you close, occasionally stroking your back. For the first time in years you felt comfortable, protected by someone other than yourself, and perhaps even cared about. You could not deny that it felt nice.

“Thank you,” you whispered hoarsely, still feeling a bit of an urge to cry linger in your throat. You held it back.

“Are you alright now?” He asked you, still concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you.” You replied with a sniffle, trying to compose yourself.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just… ” You hesitated, “can you stay a little longer?”

Hanzo chuckled. “Of course, but not _too_ long. We must eat.”

“Right,” you agreed, then let your head fall onto his chest. You felt him tense up a little because of it, but he soon relaxed. You could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat through his chest, and feel the warmth of his body close to yours. It reminded you of how, eventually, his heart would be silent, and his body would be cold…

You suddenly wanted to cry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for being gone for so long! Honestly, I've been really, really busy, and it's hard to jump back in to writing a story after being away from it for a while, so I apologize if this chapter was written a little weird compared to the prior chapters. I promise It'll get better, and I'll try to update more often. Also, I hope you guys appreciated the fluff! But of course I also had to add some angst because I'm a sadist hahaha >:)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoy! :)


	7. On My Honor

Before today you thought nothing could top those greasy, fat-covered burritos you bought from that sketchy looking taco truck in the city you lived in before you came to Hanamura—but you were oh, so _wrong_.

You delicately pinched a small roll of tamagoyaki between your chopsticks, plucked it from the plate, and popped it in your mouth. A pleased sigh followed. God, if you had known Japanese food was _this_ good, you would have decided to try it ages ago. Your logic was always ‘eat whatever is cheap and gives you enough energy to kick ass’, so you had never found the time—or reason—to eat anything besides shitty fast-food, and snacks. It also did not help that when you were growing up Kuro only offered you something new if he was ninety percent sure it was poisoned, so you had grown suspicious of most new foods. It always ended with you shitting or vomiting, so you vowed you would _never_ trying anything new again.

Well, until now.

“Am I right to assume you enjoy the food?” Hanzo asked you, seemingly amused by the way you were quickly picking through some yakizakana.

“Holy shit it’s good,” you started, then froze as you realized your profanity. “I mean, yes, you are correct.”

Hanzo chuckled lightly. “I find it ironic that you criticized me yesterday for the same thing you are doing right now.”

You frowned a bit. “What am I doing right now?”

“Well, for one you just tried to cover up saying ‘shit’, and I notice you’re having a hard time eating without unconsciously putting your elbows on the table.”

_Shit. Of course he noticed that._

 “Look I’m—”

“—Relax (Y/N). I can tolerate profanity,” Hanzo interrupted you, “and I am not going to judge you poorly because of your etiquette.”

You nodded slowly, then slid your elbows off the table. “Sorry, I’m just not used to—” you gestured to your surroundings with a wave, “—all of this.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. My brother was the same way, and he lived with all of this for _years_.” Hanzo chuckled to himself slowly, sadly almost.

“This is the second time you mentioned your brother,” you said, picking up more food with your chopsticks. “I didn’t know you had a brother.” You plopped the food in your mouth, then chewed. “What is his name?”

“His name was Genji…” Hanzo replied reluctantly, almost as if he was afraid to say the name. You looked at him curiously, noticing a sudden change in the atmosphere. Hanzo seemed... Different. Colder. Stiffer. Distant.

“I-I’m sorry if I brought up something upsetting.” You sputtered, regretting ever asking about Genji. It would not be good for your mission if you managed to reopen wounds. “Forget I asked.”

“No, it is alright.” He replied coolly, regaining his usual elegance and poise. “He has…passed. And without him here, the burdens of the clan are burdens I must carry by myself.” He trailed off, seemingly lost in his thoughts for several seconds, and then spoke again. “I miss my brother, but everything I do is in his honor.”

You stared at him in solemn silence, and then opened your mouth to say something, but Hanzo interrupted you.

“Did you still need to get clothes for your stay here?” He asked you suddenly. He definitely seemed like he wanted to change the topic. You decided you wouldn’t push it.

“Oh, um, yes.” You replied demurely.

“I can have my people take you to your place now, if you wish.”

You eyed the food that still remained on the platters on the table, but you forced yourself to resist staying for more.

“Yes, now is fine,” you trailed off. “Ah, I don’t know if Kira told you or not, but I am going to purchase clothes rather than pick some up because my place pretty far from here…”

“Then I will join you,” Hanzo said. “There are some purchases I need to make as well.”

“Wonderful.” You replied awkwardly. The way you said it made you cringe.

“Wonderful.” He repeated. His lips remained still, but his eyes smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait again! I know this chapter is short compared to the others, but the next one will be much longer to compensate, I promise. This is more of a filler/transition chapter. Thanks for reading and for all of the kind comment you guys have left me! :)


	8. Just Browsing

You handed the cashier your card with a smile as she finished ringing up the last of the clothes you wanted to purchase. Kuro gave you a set amount to spend, but of course you went over the limit because you were that type of bitch. Plus, it’s not like the man didn’t have money. He was the leader of an organized crime syndicate for fucks sake! A couple hundred dollars was pocket change to him. 

Once you were done gathering up your various bags, you turned to see Hanzo staring at a clothing mannequin with a weird expression on his face you could only describe as a weird combination of shock and embarrassment.

“Um, are you alright Mr. Shimada?” You asked him with a light tap on his back.

He jumped at your touch, cleared his throat, then quickly turned around to face you, his face stoic as ever.

“Ah, yes. I am fine.” He replied quickly, his eyes very clearly averting yours. “It is nothing. Are you done here yet?”

You nodded slowly, eyeing him suspiciously before casually peeking behind him to see what he was gawking at. 

You couldn’t stop the smirk from crawling on your face.

“Something wrong with the lingerie, Mr. Shimada?” You coughed, trying to stop yourself from laughing in his face. He was so reserved it was adorable. You couldn't help it.

“No.” He replied firmly, and a little louder than he intended. He quickly glanced at the bags in your hands, then took some from you. “I’ll, um, start loading these in the car.” He sharply turned on his toes, then swiftly exited the store before you could even reply. 

With a devilish grin, you glanced at the lingerie he was staring at again. It wasn’t a bad set at all—a lacy white caged bra with some panties to match, and a satin robe adorned with lace was draped over it to complete the set.

You glanced at the door Hanzo ran through, and then quickly scurried over to the cashier.

“Can you also ring up that set for me?”

\---------------------

Your eyes scanned the clouds as you rode back to the Shimada household, silently picking out the various shapes the clouds seemed to morph into in your head. It was a silent ride, but not an uncomfortable one. Hanzo sat next to you. You simply watched the clouds contentedly, while listening to him quietly hum a tune you couldn’t recognized to himself. It was pleasant—like the physical embodiment of a lullaby.

Your eyes drifted over to Hanzo’s direction. It startled you when you ended up meeting his gaze as you looked in his direction, your (color) eyes meeting his of pure black like a never ending abyss. His eyes never failed to intrigue you. Something about them was so mysterious, so captivating, you couldn’t help but stare. Each second that passed by seemed you pull you in deeper and deeper, until you felt like you were drowning in his gaze.

Hanzo was getting closer to you. You were sure of it now. At first you were convinced it was just your mind playing tricks on you, but now you were positive he was inching closer and closer to you. You felt the subtle warmth of his breath graze your nose with each puff, and the soft scent of his musky cologne was overwhelming you in a way you found to be strangely appealing.

You were only inches apart now. His eyes suddenly darted down, then he dragged them back up to meet your gaze again. You were holding your breath at this point, confused about what to do. He was close—too close. Would he make a move? Should you make a move? What type of move? What if he didn’t like the move you made? What if—

—’Click!’

You hadn’t realized you closed your eyes until they opened. You looked around slowly, blinked, then looked down and saw Hanzo’s arm snaked around your body to reach the door handle behind you.

“We’re here.” He said simply, with the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face. You felt a small breeze from outside 

You blushed so furiously your face felt like it was on fire. 

_ Why couldn’t he say that then!  _ You thought angrily. He could’ve easily asked you to open the door, or opened the damned door on his side. The man got embarrassed by some lingerie in the store, but had no problem flirting with you, hugging you, and now getting up in your face!? What sense did that make!? You couldn’t figure out his angle. Was he teasing you? Playing games with you? 

Well, you could play games too, and you were usually  _ very  _ good at them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so, so sorry for the hiatus. I swear I didn't abandon this story, it was just hard with school stuff and art portfolio stuff and a billion other things I don't feel like mentioning. :/ But since summer is coming up, I should have more time, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. I can't promise, but I'll try! 
> 
> I know this chapter is rather short, but the next one will be longer. I'm trying to get used to writing this again haha... I appreciate the patience you guys have had with me and thank you so much for your continued support! <3


	9. Update about this fanfiction! Please read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read the whole thing, scroll to the end notes ^ ^;

Hey guys it's me, the author of _Love is a Dangerous Game_. I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated, and I appreciate that you guys have been waiting so, so patiently! Unfortunately, I had to go on hiatus for a number of reasons, the main one being it was quite a transitional moment in my life since I started college last summer. I had to pack, move out, and then move in to a completely different place than what I was used to and it was really difficult for me for me to properly adjust... I tried multiple times to update this fanfic at the same time, but it became hard to concentrate on this along with my workload so I figured I'd just put fanfic on hold until I could manage again... Which is now! I've settled in and now I'm very happy and eager to write again! However, this good news comes with a bit of bad depending on how you look at it. So, here's the thing. I went back and re-read Love is a Dangerous Game, tried to get back into it, and the thing is I don't write the same way anymore. I tried and tried to write a new chapter that worked and it just did not flow well with the old chapters, and truthfully I'm not as interested in the plot of this one as I used to be...

So... I've decided I'm going to write a completely different fanfiction.

The storyline for this one will be different. Hopefully, in a way you all approve of. I've already written quite a bit of it, so it'll be posted soon for everyone to check out! I really, really want to thank everyone for the love and positive feedback they had for this fanfiction. All of the wonderful feedback you guys sent me was really special and I hope to keep making you guys happy with the new fanfiction coming out titled _Rhiannon_. Here's a little summary:

Rhiannon

_And he says, "Rhiannon, don't go."_

_And he says, "Rhiannon, stay."_

_And he says, "I still cry out for you.”_

_“Don't leave me… Don't leave me."_

In the earlier days of Overwatch’s Medical Research facility, controversial experiments took place that gave birth to several children with unexplainable abilities from telekinesis to time manipulation. One child in particular was born with the quiet gift of vitality manipulation. That child was you. With a single touch you could restore, but you could just as easily destroy. You were never very good at controlling your abilities, and after a grave mistake, you decide to live a solitary life in the woods.

One night, you awaken to the scene of a horrific accident in front of your cabin. A man spills out of a smashed windshield, barely holding on to life. You watch him in horror as the life flows out of his body, and make a decision.

You reach out your hand, and touch him.

 

So yeah! That's the summary (I apologize if it's not very good... I'm not the best at summarizing), and the first chapter will be out soon! I'm still debating wether it'll be Hanzo/Reader again or maybe a someone different this time. Feel free to drop some suggestions in the comments. It could even be with a female love interest, I don't know yet.

Don't lose hope for this fanfic, because there is a chance I'll decide to rewrite it, but definitely not for a while...

Thanks again everyone! I hope you'll consider reading Rhiannon! <3

(Also, if anyone was wondering, the upcoming fanfic _is_ titled Rhiannon after the Fleetwood Mac song because they're my favorite band and that is my favorite song and the new fic is definitely going to have Fleetwood Mac song references scattered throughout it. :P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Basically, I'm moving on from this fanfiction to another one titled: "Rhiannon" if you'd like to check it out! There's a short summary of it towards the end of this chapter. Consider leaving some suggestions for the love interest if you would like, because I'm still deciding. Thank you so much for the positive reception of this fanfic and I hope you'll consider following the new one!


End file.
